


open your eyes, pretend that it's us

by VintageSpaceship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Secret Relationship, is it really a secret relationship if they take a bet and go public, rowling can fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageSpaceship/pseuds/VintageSpaceship
Summary: “Regardless,” she starts, turning back to her work, their hands still intertwined, “What did he say when you told him we’re already together?”“Oh I accepted the bet.”“You did what.”-Hermione's sixth year isn't going how she thought it would. For starters, You-Know-Who is on the loose and is actively trying to kill one of her best friends, who can't seem to get his head out of some odd potions text book long enough to focus on his impending battle for the ages with an aforementioned Dark Lord. And to top it all off, her other best friend has bet her significant other that it would be near impossible for her to say yes to a date with one Fred Weasley. Who she is already dating.And somehow the lot of them are supposed to save the wizarding world? Fat chance.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	open your eyes, pretend that it's us

**Author's Note:**

> I think I put more effort into that summary than I did my last two school papers and fics combined. Not surprised.
> 
> Hope to make this a multi-chapter, however, until I get some more written for this it's going to be a oneshot for now.
> 
> If I manage to get this off the ground will update with triggers/warnings/tags as I go along because I'd like to make this nice and gritty.

Fred slams into the seat across from her, just barely giving her enough time to steady her inkwell and rescue some stray pieces of parchment before he’s launched himself into the cliffnotes of the morning’s breakfast conversation.

“‘Mione! So we were sitting there, you know the usual lot一George, Angelina, Lee, and them all一and Ronnikins was being a right sodding git as he happens to be, then he bet that I couldn’t convince you to go out on a date with me, much less get you to fall in love with me or something or other…”

Hermione stops him then, pulling back with an amused huff “Fred Weasley did you forget that we’re already together? Going on a year now?”

He grins at her impishly, squeezing her hand briefly before pecking her cheek, “Certainly not, love, but you should have seen our little Ronnikins, so bleeding proud of himself, something about how the chances of you going on a date with me were less likely to happen than a Malfoy getting sorted into Gryffindor一which if he’d said that maybe a couple years ago I might have agreed with him一but anyways, 15 galleons ‘Mione!! Can you imagine-”

She smacks his arm, effectively cutting him off.

“Okay first off,” she gives him a stern look, the only giveaway being her lips twitching at the hint of a smile “I’ve been more or less in love with you since third year so cut that out I most certainly would’ve said yes then, and second, 15 galleons? Where does he think he’s going to get that from? He’s been griping for months about that new broom he wants-”

“He’s been saving.”

“Regardless,” she starts, turning back to her work, their hands still intertwined, “What did he say when you told him we’re already together?”

“Oh I accepted the bet.”

She stops and jerks her head up to look at him nodding and looking far too proud of himself. 

“You did what.” It’s less of a question and more a blunt acceptance that yes, this is the imbecile she’s gone and fallen in love with. Brightest witch of her age, for sure.

“Fred did you somehow forget that we are already dating? You asked me out and I said yes; do I need to have Madame Pomfrey check you out.”

Fred rolls his eyes, a grin sneaking onto his face, “Hermione, my memory is just fine, believe me I certainly haven’t forgotten. Couldn’t have forgotten yesterday in charms if I tried.”

He’s grinning fiendishly now and her stomach does a flip before he leans in to whisper conspiratorially, “Figured we split the pot fifty-fifty… so whadya say ‘Mione? You want in? Pull one over on brother dear o’mine?”

She’s sure her own smile is screwed so far left the sorting head would be reconsidering her for Slytherin when she replies, “Okay. I’m in.” 

She gathers up her school supplies into her bag before ripping a piece of parchment and starting a list, “But if we do this, we do this right. Considering we certainly haven’t been hiding it the past year it’s only right that we make this as miserable for Ron as possible.” She scribbles a couple of lines, nearly ripping the parchment in spots from quick flares of rage for Fred, “Honestly! Just assuming I would say no on principle, the nerve… It’s a good thing you went to Harry instead of Ron last year, your brother can be so oblivious sometimes…“

He stands up and walks around the table, sliding into the seat next to her and tossing an arm over her shoulders. He looks over the list so far and hums his approval and chuckles softly, “Now there’s my Mischief.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: slow ass updates. Legit. The absolute slowest. Don't expect much, I really just fell in love with this concept, did this 600 word sprint, and now it'll be another three years until anyone hears from me. Joking. I hope.
> 
> Also uploading a mere hour or so after that other Fremione fic?? Wow. Again, we're just diving off the deep end here folks.
> 
> Like always, no beta, so feel free to point out any typos or inconsistencies as you see them.
> 
> Feel free to find/fight me on twitter or tumblr, where I'm @toasterhaunting and @leadmealone respectively.


End file.
